


Традиция

by LRaien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Pavel Chekov, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Паша молодец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «У вас есть десять секунд, чтобы дать нам альтернативное объяснение» — сказал ромуланец, и вот тут Павла накрыло.
Relationships: Pavel Chekov & Everyone
Kudos: 10





	Традиция

**Author's Note:**

> Курсивом выделено то, что звучит на русском языке, и если я когда-нибудь выучу английский, то дико хочу перевести этот фик с сохранением оригинальных русских слов с:

Экран связи погас. На мостике «Энтерпрайз» повисла тишина — все понимали, что означал для капитана Пайка ультиматум ромуланца.  
— Ладненько, — Пайк поднялся с кресла, — выбора у нас всё равно нет.  
Быстро набрав себе спутников, он велел Чехову принять мостик и направился к героическому самопожертвованию.  
Чехов мысленно приготовился примерно к тому же.  
Никто не смотрел на него, у экипажа было своих дел по горло, но Павлу казалось, что всё обстоит с точностью наоборот. Все смотрят. А он скоро обязательно ошибётся, да так глупо, что потом все будут вспоминать и смеяться.  
Ох, _ёбушки-воробушки_...

Спустя миллионы лет — хотя датчики показывали несколько минут — с ним связался ромуланский старпом.  
— Мы заметили три небольших объекта, отделившихся от вашего шаттла. Даже если вы и пытаетесь высадить десант, он обречён, — сразу заявил тот, даже не поздоровавшись.  
— А это и не десант, — возмутился Чехов, воззрившись на ромуланца ясным искренним взглядом «нет, сэр, реактор как-то сам сломался».  
— Тогда что? У вас есть десять секунд, чтобы дать нам альтернативное объяснение.  
Чехов кожей чувствовал — теперь на него точно смотрели. От его ответа зависела жизнь трёх людей на опасной миссии, капитана, экипажа корабля, целой планеты!.. На этом этапе богатая фантазия Павла отключилась, прихватив с собой инстинкт самосохранения.  
— Что это? — требовательно повторил ромуланец.  
— _Традиция!_  
— ...что?  
— Традиция! — твёрдо повторил Чехов, чуть откинувшись назад и закинув ногу на ногу. Ног ромуланец не видел, но уверенности прибавилось. — У нас, знаете ли, в России, есть такая традиция: людей из шаттлов выкидывать на праздники! А вы разве не отмечаете?  
— Вы считаете уничтожение своего флота и планетарную катастрофу праздниками? — поразился до глубины души тот.  
— Ой, да подумаешь — катастрофа, вы знаете, что такое _постновогоднее похмелье_?  
На Павла с уважением покосилась Ухура. Тот продолжал:  
— Да мы в матушке-России и не так отмечали! Подумаешь, из шаттла выкинули, а вот когда ты из жаркой натопленной _баньки_ вылетаешь в сугроб... Вы знаете, что такое _банька_ , коммандер?  
На лице ромуланца отобразилась сложная смесь чувств. Павел поцокал языком и покачал головой.  
— Беспредел! Зовите своего капитана, я вам расскажу!

Капитана Неро и вправду позвали. Потом позвали командный состав, в затем включили громкую связь на весь корабль.  
— ...и тогда одна старушка из Волгограда придумала гнать из него _самогон_ , а потом шотландцы назвали это «скотчем», потому что их самогонный аппарат на скотче держался, а наш — на изоленте!...  
Десант успешно обезвредил механизм, подошедшая часть флота Федерации подобрала обломки пострадавших кораблей, оказав помощь выжившим и найденным в спасательных капсулах, Кристофер Пайк уже заварил — по правильной инструкции Чехова — легендарный русский чай _чифирь_ , и теперь крайне незаметно скачивал данные из корабельного компьютера ромуланцев. Вулканцев на всякий случай эвакуировали, потом подумали, пересобрали установку ромуланцев, и разэвакуировали обратно.  
А Чехов продолжал заливаться соловьём:  
— ...затем мы с кадетом Владко решили навернуть ещё по одной...  
Спок наклонился к Ухуре.  
— Мне известно, что вы имели дружеские отношения с энсином Чеховым во время спецкурса по славянским языкам. Можете ли вы предположить, как долго он может продолжать подобный тон беседы?  
— Долго, — Ухура бросила взгляд на Павла, делящегося рецептом деликатеса под названием _маринованные огурчики_. — Он с ними даже частушки ещё разучивать не начал.


End file.
